kekistanrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Kekish Dictionary
Dictionary of the Kekistani people. Lexicon * a, an (indefinite article) - u * ability - qodr (f) * above, over - alil * absolute (n.) - khakamilka (literally "completeness") * after - gaz * air - shiy (m) * to align - akhatte * alignment - akhatka * all - hivvè * alone, lone, only - tanha * also - awm * altar - dwamez (m) * ancient, antique - gèhanitwad * anger, wrath - ghazb (m) * answer - sadiy (m) * to answer - sadiy de (vad) (literally "to give answer (to)") * antique - gèhanitwadèkht (m) * to appear, seem - bade * arch - ves (f) * around - jav * authority - vestaliy (m) * away - lèray * back (to a previous place or state) - beriti (also, again) * balance - tèrazu (f) * base, foundation - fenka (f) (also, pedestal) * to base, found - fene * based - fenanè * bare - bayna * to be - wede * beak - ano (m) * bear - arsa * to become - zhale * to believe - bavre * big - meru * bird - kheyfu (m) * to blow - ayvve * to boast, brag - lahfe * boat - keshtiy (m) * body, torso - dadhis (m) * bone - mersiy (m) * border, limit - hadh (m) * bottom - domi (f) * bow (n.) - kaman (f) * to bow - idhrake * to break - shekaste * breath - avira (m) * to breathe - ave * bridge - vul (f) * to bring- varde * brother - wedr (m) * by - vat * bye, goodbye, farewell - Table: variants of goodbye * camel - bakhil, tewa (f) * to carve, sculpt - burde * cave, cavern - qar, kahf (m), leghet (f) * certain, definite, concrete - ostid * change - arwed (f) * to change - arèwe * chaos - ghellur (f) * to check - hokhave * to choose - vèzite * church - kerk, kanisè (f) * civil - temedit * civilization - temediy * to civilize - temede * claw, hook - hara (m) * close (adj.) - azdi * cloud - awbr (f) * cold (adj.) - sarut * cold (n.) - sarwè (m) * color - rang (f) * colossal - zhinj * to come - hatte * to command - formade * commandment, order - fordamka (f) * common - malalit * to complete, finish - khakamile * complete, finished - khakamilit * completely - khakamilitwi * completion - khakamilka * confused - mayad * to connect (transitive) - mannan varde (literally "bring together") * consistency, constancy, regularity - adiy (m) * consistent, constant, regular - adiyit * to continue (intransitive), endure, go on - dume * to copy, duplicate, immitate - parshge * correct - drosit * cosmic, universal - kawniyit * cosmos, universe - kawniy (m) * to count - raqme * to create - ahfarre * to cross, traverse - bare, tarbare (DO in PREP), tarzhude (DO in PREP) * daily - rujiynit * day - rizè, rujiy (m) * decay, rot - vass (f) * to decay, rot - vasse * descendant - gazsalil (f) * desert (the big sandy thing) - sahra (f), ajariy (m) * despair, hopelessness - novidiy (m) * to despair - novide * to destroy - dammare * destruction - dammarka * to dive - lengavde * to do, make, cause - shikhde * dog - dasshiy (m) * down - esbit * dream - ghab (f) * to dream - ghabe, fètagne * to drown - taghane * dry - gashkit * dune - corya (f) * duty, obligation - vazif (m) * eagle - arciyu (m), nasr (f) * Egypt - Mesr (m) * Egyptian - mesrit * Egyptian (n.) - Mersriy (m) * electric - eletrit * electronic - eletronit * else - zur * emotion, passion - ehsas (f) * end, ending - kamiliy * to end - kamile * to end rightly - drositwi khakamile * to enter - der hatte (literally "come in") * eternity - ayjiy (m) * everything - hivvèceyzuk (literally "all things") * everywhere - hivvèyaghuk (literally "all places") * exchange, replace - riyarèwe, riyarwed shikhde * eye - shemr (f) * face - paykr (f) * falcon, hawk - shahin * far - lèra, dagham * to farm - mazrahe * fear - bav (f) * to fear - {fear} + { to have} * to feed - yudiy de (literally "to give food") * few - kayim * to fight - shadile * final - fazdugh * to find - effare * fish - thasiy (m) * flood- fayad (m) * to fly - alwate * fnord * fog - awbr (f) * to fold - qote * to follow - gaz zhude (literally "go after") * food - yudiy (m) * for - bar * free, unrestrained - azad * freedom - azadiy (m) * frog - pepey (m) * from - ith * frown - rayenku * gain, profit - girviy (m) * to gain, receive, obtain - girve * to go - zhude * God - Kek, Ghèday (also, lord) * good - shah (also, well (adv.)) * ground - dhin (f) * group, cell (as part of a larger group) - groh (f) * to guide - lesje * hand - las, dastiy (m) * to harmonize - harmoniye * harmony - harmoniy (m) * he - keh * heat - vata (f) * hello - anha, hay (from English hi) * here - uval * to hide (intransitive) -nahofte * to hide (transitive) - nahoftanè shikhde (literally "to make hidden") * high - wal, hasit * hill - mahur (f) * hope - amdey (f) * to hope - amdeyalit wede * hopeful - amdeyalit * horse - vakh (m) * hot - vatta * how - kedr * humble - braji * hundred - sal (f) * to hurt (transitive) rèzd de * I - mim * idea - ija (f) * ideaology - ijaluzhiy (m) * ill, sick - ayn * illness, sickness, disease, plague - aynka (f) * image, picture - ancor (m) * in - der * instead - maffarkaytwi (literally "substitutionally"; used with the preposition bar "for" for the meaning of "instead of") * into - deri * it - ket * judge- khakam (m) * to judge - khakme * judgement - khakka (f) * Kekish - Keks Avvah * Kekistan - Kekistan (m) * Kekistani (adj.) - Kekistanit * Kekistani (n.) - Kekistaniy (m) * king - sultan (m) * to know - jenne * knowledge - jennka (f) * lake - dercey (f) * land - kharzh (m) * late - dri * to laugh - keke * to lay, set, put - klaste * length - razwal * lengthen - razwale * lesson - darsh (m) * level - rutbiy (m) * level (adj.) - rutib * to lie (position one's self horizontally) - leshte * life - zis (f) * like ('similar to'; 'such as') - misr * line - khatt (f) * lip - liv (also, edge) * to live - zis shikhde (literally "to do life") * lol - kek (m) * long - raz * to look - nagye * low - azh, niyo * magic - yathu (f) * mare - afsè (f) * to meet - dire * metal - zar, falis * metalic - zaru, falisit * mountain - kovviy (m) * to move - kuwe * much - dayr (also, many; very) * must (to have/need to) - waydhe * near - zdi * never - avadhè * night - shapor (f) * no (shows disagreement or negation) - na * none, no (determiner) - hichè * Normy- Normiy (m) * not - na * nothing - hichèceyzuk (literally "no things") * now - alan, nun * number - hadad * to observe - katèlavdavde * to occur, happen - vishaye * ocean - semandr, ovyans (m) * official - waqey * on - al * one (impersonal pronoun) - almr * to oppress - normalize (cf. English normalize) * oppression - normalizka * or - no * to ordain - vestaliy de (literally "to give authority") * order (the state of being well arranged) - rabiy (m) * other (adj.) - bal * other (det.) - nor * out - riy * to outlive - widz... zis shikhde (literally "to do life past") * pain - rèzd * past - widz * past (n.) - madin (f) * patience- sovvè (f) * patient - savvr * people - mordiv (f) * person - kasa (f) * place - yagh (m) * plains, prairie - vosh-sahra * pond - tolav (m) * pool - birkè (f) * power, might - negho (m) * powerful, mighty - neghwit * praise - afrina * to praise - afrine * to pray - dwa shikhde * prayer - dwa (f) * to protect - varaste * to put, set, position, (rarely) adjust - heshte * queen - sultana (f) * to read - ghande * reality - haslika (f) * rebel - bishadid * to rebel, revolt - beriti-shadilavde * to repeat - byavishaye * to return - beriti hatte * to reveal - anamavde * to ride - ranne * ruins, wreck (as of a ship) - luwida (f) * sail - shira (m) * to (set) sail - azshire * savanna - vosh-sahra * to say - tarfe * scowl, snear - dozhboru (m) * to scowl, snear - dozhborwe * sea - deriy (m) * to see - re, katèle, viyne * to send - lezge * to shatter - shekastavde * she - wi * to show - aname * sight - viyniy (m) * silk - harir (m), shè (f) * to sink - ghorge * sister - ghasir (f) * sky - azamniy (m) * sleep - nam (m) * to sleep - name * snake - senpè (f) * so - tadh * so (interjection introducing a new or related topic) - byud * some, any - qe * something, anything - qeceyz * to speak - tefod kalmus shikhde (literally "to make use of words") * species, kin - khana (m) * spice - adviy (m) * star - akhtiy (m) * to start, begin - ajize * start, beginning, genesis - ajiz (m) * Status Quo - wadrahin * to stay, remain - mane * still, yet - naz * stone -sang (m) * to stop - ste * strength - qorwal * strong - qor * to substitute - maffare * substitute, replacement - maffar * substitution - maffarka * substitutional - maffarkayt * such - dasi (also, thus) * to swim - lenge * table - mez (m) * to take - isne * talon - chang (m) * to teach - jennka de (literally "to give knowledge") * to tell - vadtarfe * thanks - sepas (m) * to thank - sepas de * thank you (interjection) - sepas, eta ast misi sepasè (formal), misepasè (informal contraction of the previous) * that - kals * then - byud * there - thaq * they - kesr * thing - ceyz (m) * this - els * though - yaret * thousand - zar (f) * through - areb * time - zaman * to - vad * together- mannan * toward - nagh * to travel - wathraje * true - correct * trunk - qurmiy (m) * until - to * up - foyut * use (noun) - tefod (m) * to use - tefod shikhde (literally "make use (of)"; invokes genitive case) * valley, ravine - wadiy (m), darrey (f) * videoclip - vidyoklip (m) * to wait - sovvè shikhde (literally "make/do patience") * warm - garwit * warmth - garwè (f) * waste - stekkriy * to watch - katèlavde * we - hesr * wet - ne * what, which - kè (f) * when - kiy * where - gya * which, that, who (relative) - gè * who - kigh (f) * wing - vor (m) * with - vay * without - vih * wolf - braj (f), gorghèn (no plural) (m) * word - kalmiy (m) * world - doniy (m) * work - kar (f) * to work - kar shikhde, kare * to wrinkle - chiqote (cf. fold) * year - sur (m) * yes (shows agreement or affirmation) - arè, ha, naham * you (plural) - tesr * you (singular) - et * you're welcome (reply to thank you) - west vazif (literally "it was my duty") Affixes * anti- (against, opposing, reverse) - sid- * re- (prefix denoting a repitition on an action) - bya- * semi- (partially; half way) - kyay- * trans- (across; through) - tar- * un-, non-, de- - na- * -al, -ar, -ial, etc (turns nouns into adjectives) - -it, -yt (after vowels) * -el, -le, -er, -re (frequentative suffix) - chi * -er (comparative adj. suffix) - -tam * -est (superlative adj. suffix) - -darb * -ful n. > adj. - -yalit * -ness (turns an adjective into a noun) - -(q)oz * -less (denotes the lack of a noun) - vi- (note that this is a prefix unlike the English translation) * -tion, -ment, -edge (turns a verb into a noun) - -ka (''-e'' drops from the infinitive, ''-ka is added to the stem; degeminates a stem-final geminate consonant); -iy (non-productive) * suffix - -wad * suffix - -wi * suffix - -tam * suffix; adj. > n. - -èkht (cf. Pashto 'ښت') * suffix; adj. > abstract n. - -wal (cf. Pashto 'والی'; 'ولي') * modal verb suffix (used to express wishes or hopes; replaces personal ending on subjunctive conjugation of regular verbs) - -a * denoting nouns of official or royal consequence - sur- * that derives verbs from verbs, usually resulting in either the addition or loss of transitivity - kha- * that forms verbs from specific nouns; not productive - a(z)- * suffix - -darb * intensifier - -avde (drop infinitive ''-e,'' add ''-avde) eta-vay wed' Kek ("may Kek be with you(singular)"), etvay Kek (colloquial reduction of previous), lesjura Kek eti ("may Kek guide you") Table: variants of goodbye BEFORE ADDING ANYTHING HERE, PLEASE SEE THE NOTICE AT THE TOP OF THE KEKISH MAIN PAGE Swadesh Number Swear Index (NSFW) To fuck= erote fucker= in'erotagh to rape= kosbe shit= pupuh to shit= pupe shitpost= pupuhde (literally "to give a shit') shitposter= in'pupuhdagh (literally "shit-giver") gay= homoh faggot= groh'a qurè (literally "bundle of sticks") transgender/transexual= mayad (literally "confused") jews= meyné (literally "ashes") Muslims= rheghé (literally "sands") feminist= kunt african = nibbah Category:Language